


银河坠落

by flyaumner



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyaumner/pseuds/flyaumner
Summary: 他们原本是两条平行线，要在毫无交集的情况下马不停蹄地各自奔向彼此的尽头。只是恰好在距离北京几千公里的地方，一头撞进对方的生活。于是，从此线与线交汇。
Relationships: Pu Yixing/Tang Jiuzhou
Kudos: 1





	银河坠落

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向AU，金融民工X码农大学生
> 
> 一路向西的公路旅行，隐南北，隐父母爱情，其他都是友情向
> 
> 随心所欲的古早硬盘文，看个乐

0.  
时光的另一头，二十岁的他静静回望。  
像是看着火焰燃尽后的灰。  
  
1.  
蒲熠星开车出北京的时候，没想太多。   
只是刚好和交往好几年的对象分了手，HR又通知他年假快要过期，他在家躺尸的某个周六，忽然觉得这是个契机。慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，慢吞吞地写了请假邮件，顺带通知了几个亲近的同事和好友，慢吞吞地收拾了几件换洗衣服，把工作电脑和手机一关，拿着钥匙溜溜达达地下楼了。   
没有规划，没定终点，没设归期，对于习惯谋而后动，定好人生规划，按部就班的蒲熠星，这远比一次说走就走的旅行更冲动。   
因而连上车载蓝牙的手机自动播放出齐思钧的回复“阿蒲，你如实跟我说，是不是之前的体检报告有什么问题了？现在医学这么发达你可不能……”时蒲熠星毫不意外。他懒得再听三个长达60秒的现代医学科普，一个语音过去：“你才得绝症了呢，给老子爬。”  
他发动引擎的那一瞬间，知晓了自己的目的地。   
那本出差时随手买的杂志还垫在桌脚下，他们刚搬出学校的时候都没钱，家具都是从师兄师姐那儿捡来的。就在那张晃晃悠悠的餐桌上，对方翻着杂志，认认真真地做了路线图，语带憧憬地和他说：“阿蒲，以后攒够钱，我们一起自驾游吧？”  
蒲熠星这些年兢兢业业地当社畜，用青春和头发为代价赚了不少钱，说要和他一起去旅行的那个人却很久没和他一起坐在餐桌前了。他半年前摇到号立刻全款买了这辆进口SUV的时候还抱着挽回的念头，虽然他不知道自己究竟是出于爱，还是一时间没习惯空出来的另一半床铺。   
只不过聪明人的默契让他们突然忙起来了，忙着工作，忙着生活，忙着在生活中失去生活。  
于是出行的计划一拖再拖，拖到软木板上的相片泛黄，拖到他们在沉默中一拍两散。  
直到今天，这辆车还没开到第一个一千公里。  
蒲熠星不想再拖了。  
  
2.  
齐思钧来电话的时候他已经到了西安，在回民街举着烤羊肉串喝冰峰，眼睛在羊肉泡馍和葫芦头两者间来回，思考究竟该选哪个，表情严肃得像是在做量化报告，很是殚精竭虑。  
对面似乎是发出了一声叹息：“你昨晚在哪里住的？”  
“没住。”冰峰见了底，蒲熠星满不在乎地咬着吸管，任由它发出刺耳的声音，“服务区，车里眯了一会儿。”  
这回齐思钧是真的叹了口气，大得甚至盖过他故意发出的噪音，转而问：“你今天去哪里？”  
蒲熠星把玻璃瓶丢进街边垃圾桶，开始进攻手里的羊肉串：“看着开吧，也许兰州，也许西宁，不一定。”  
“你也不至于就因为当初……”  
蒲熠星打断了他：“还有别的事吗？我吃饭呢。”  
齐思钧又叹了口气，他听上去只是暂时放弃了：“那你开车小心，到了一个地方就给我发消息，有事情赶紧联系我，我和峻纬都可以飞过去接你。”  
蒲熠星终于笑出了声：“知道了，妈。少叹气吧，小心长皱纹。”  
电话那头的齐思钧哼了一声：“你倒是少让人操心吧。这么大人了还……”  
蒲熠星从善如流地挂断了电话。  
  
3.  
西边的天比北京蓝了不少，路又宽又直，非节非年的，他油门踩到一百八，久违地体会到抛弃一切不用思考的自由和快乐。  
蒲熠星没忘给齐思钧发牛肉拉面的照片表示自己还活着，对方回消息的时候他已经渡过黄河，在去西宁的路上。高速开始变窄，他不得已跟在两辆并驾齐驱竞速竞得难舍难分的大货车屁股后面在群山峻岭中缓慢前行。黄河的声音一直响在他左耳边，听得他昏昏欲睡，索性开了窗子，让两边耳朵的声音平衡一下。  
结果就是他困得眼皮打架，在下一个服务区开下高速，听着奔流不息的水声睡着了。  
再睁开眼时太阳已经西沉，他本只想眯一会儿，看时间却是睡了三个小时。他打个哈欠，扒了扒头发，竟然还有三个未接电话和七八条消息，基本上全是齐思钧来的，都在问他到哪里了，为什么不回消息。  
“没事，开车睡着了。”他特意用了会引人误会的说法，随后不等任何回复，就恶趣味地关了机。  
黄河在夕阳的余晖下翻滚着浪花，被群山环抱，安静地穿行于峡谷之间。他定定地看了一会儿，重新发动引擎准备上路了。  
他就是在这时候捡到唐九洲的。  
小孩背着个不大的书包在服务区乱转，看见私家车就上去搭话，可能是被拒绝得多了，看起来有些垂头丧气。临近晚上气温开始下降，他还只穿着一件短袖。  
AJ的篮球鞋，破洞牛仔裤，潮牌上衣标志性的大叉还反光。  
他和周围的环境太格格不入，蒲熠星想不注意到也不行。  
如果是在北京CBD当金融民工的那个蒲熠星，多半掉头就走。他要做的事情太多，而时间太少，实在没有精力和心情管别人的闲事。可唐九洲看起来太像被遗弃的小狗，圆圆的眼睛没了光，连耳朵都耷拉下来，那可怜兮兮的样子让他下定了一个决心。  
他想，如果三秒内那小孩朝他走过来，只要不是回北京，他就让他上车。  
几乎是下个瞬间，沮丧的唐九洲就重新站起来，甚至还握了握拳给自己鼓劲儿。  
蒲熠星一个没憋住笑出声，就见小孩拘谨地敲敲车窗：“您好，我……”  
“你叫什么名字?”蒲熠星先发制人。   
对方被他打乱节奏，下意识地回答道：“唐、唐九洲。”  
“你不去北京吧？”  
唐九洲头都摇出幻影：“除了北京，哪儿都行！”  
蒲熠星笑了：“算你走运，上车吧。”  
唐九洲似乎还有点犹豫，声音软软糯糯的，犹豫着问他：“那个，哥，你要去哪儿啊？”  
“没准。”蒲熠星说。  
他说了等于没说，唐九洲似懂非懂，蒲熠星不多的耐心逐渐耗尽：“不顺路的话你接着找人问吧，我走了。”  
唐九洲急了，眼疾手快地按住了他缓缓升起的车窗：“顺路，哥，真的顺路！”  
小孩蹿上他的副驾驶，书包放在脚边，低头系安全带的时候他看见唐九洲的发旋，心里某个地方像是被刚出生的小奶猫轻轻蹭了蹭，突如其来地柔软了一下。   
让他不由自主地咧开嘴，心说他卖完石油卖大豆，今天终于沦落到开始拐人了。   
  
4.  
唐九洲之前的拘谨好像是骗人的一样，上车不过五分钟就现了原形，话匣子一打开就合不上了。  
蒲熠星不由得怀疑之前肯让他搭车的司机是不是都被他烦到所以才把他踢下车。   
在知道了他的农药吃鸡段位，喜欢的游戏主播，爱吃的外卖，最近在追的偶像之后，他终于也算对唐九洲这个人多了点了解。   
唐九洲，二十岁，东北人，在北京上学，程序设计专业，预定码农。   
“你怎么不在学校上课？”蒲熠星问。   
唐九洲瘪瘪嘴：“那你怎么不在公司上班？”  
蒲熠星嘴角抽了抽，他就多余问。   
“我休年假来旅游，我成年人了，我乐意。”  
唐九洲乐了：“成年人才不会自己说自己是成年人，比如说我吧，就不会说自己是成年人。”  
“……你给我下车。”  
唐九洲当然没有下车，死皮赖脸地缠着他问东问西。  
他被烦得没着没落，又没处躲，对方说十句，他怎么着都得回一句，就这么有一搭没一搭地和唐九洲聊了起来。   
“蒲熠星？”唐九洲念起他名字时抑扬顿挫的，带着点东北口音，尾音往上扬着，听得他想笑。一路上一直沉默的车载音响也被唐九洲的歌单霸占，一首接一首地放起了节奏飞快的hip-hop。一开始唐九洲还蒲哥长蒲哥短的，听他无意识跟唱rap时感觉像是找到了知音，一口一个阿蒲地叫得亲热，气氛比他刚上车的时候融洽了不知道多少倍。   
蒲熠星开到西宁界内的时候天彻底黑透，他转悠着找饭馆的时候才后知后觉地发现刚还滔滔不绝的唐九洲已经蜷缩在副驾上睡熟了。他有点无语地把自己放在后座的外套盖到唐九洲身上，心说这小孩是真的不怕被拉到没人地方埋了，不知道该说是心理素质强大还单纯只是傻。 踩下刹车的时候他想了想，到底还是没把唐九洲叫醒，给车窗留了条缝自己先下去点菜了。   
夜晚的西宁不像北京那样熙熙攘攘亮如白昼，和他老家充满烟火味层层叠叠的热闹也不一样，在这里夜晚就是夜晚，星星就是星星，一切都是原原本本的样子。湟水从群山环抱的城市正中穿过，宽阔的河面甚至可以称得上是安静的。   
夜晚的风很凉，他抱着手臂，站在餐馆门口抽烟。   
一根烟刚抽到一半唐九洲就站在了他身边，把怀里抱着的外套递给他。  
冷风把这一米八出头的男孩吹透了，嘴唇都发白，自顾自地低着头和他道谢。   
“你穿着吧。”蒲熠星掐灭了烟，“我后备箱里还有衣服。”  
唐九洲眨眨眼，手还固执地停在空中：“没事，我没觉着冷。”  
蒲熠星嗤笑一声，推着他的后背把他推进店里，冷热空气一激，唐九洲结结实实地打了一个大喷嚏。   
空气有一瞬间的静止。   
唐九洲偷偷瞟他，红着脸乖乖把外套穿上了：“艾玛……真香.jpg。”  
蒲熠星憋笑憋到内伤，拉着他在角落坐下：“菜我点完了，你有什么忌口的么？”  
对面的唐九洲连连摇头，又想起什么，闷闷不乐地摆弄着手机，半晌才说：“阿蒲，加个微信吧？”  
蒲熠星这才猛然想起几千公里外的那尊大佛，暗道不好。硬着头皮把手机打开，不待完全开机，几十条未读微信和十几个未接电话把他的手机彻底卡死，等了好一会儿他才抓住一个空隙拍了一张饭桌的照片给齐思钧发过去：“我到西宁了。”  
几乎是瞬间就等来了齐思钧怒气冲冲的电话：“蒲熠星！！你再敢关机我就——”  
蒲熠星知道自己玩笑开大了，他本想玩个十分钟半小时就回电话，没想到被唐九洲一路缠着聊天，让他把这茬给忘得一干二净，对着空气点头哈腰，认错态度那叫一个诚恳。   
对面的唐九洲找回了一点快乐，边吸溜着锅里的面条边饶有兴致地光明正大听墙角。   
“谁啊？你男朋友？”唐九洲贱兮兮地笑着，明知故问。   
“我妈。” 蒲熠星用一角薄饼塞住了他的嘴，还是塞不住他放肆的笑声。   
蒲熠星气不顺地把二维码放他眼前，倒是让这小孩渐渐安静了下来。唐九洲愁眉苦脸地关掉他手机的飞行模式，几乎是瞬间手机就疯了一样不停在震。他嘴角耷拉着，挂掉拉黑一条龙，闪电一般的手速加了蒲熠星微信，又把飞行模式打开，这才安静下来。   
蒲熠星没打算问，就像唐九洲到底也没对他这个人刨根问底。  
直到一锅羊排见了底，唐九洲喝酒似的顿顿顿喝掉一碗茶，下定决心向他和盘托出：“我离家出走了。”  
“我爸停掉了我的卡，还找人让我上了系统查我的身份证想逼我回家，我没办法才会想着要搭便车的。但阿蒲你放心，饭钱房钱什么的我都会给的！”  
蒲熠星没反应过来似的，神色还是淡淡的，不带什么感情地说：“你总得有回北京那天吧？书不念了？”  
不提还好，提起这个，唐九洲倒像是受了极大委屈，那看不见的狗耳朵又耷拉下来了：“我爸不叫我读了。”  
什么家族生意，什么退学出国，唐九洲说话，絮絮叨叨的没个重点。  
囫囵听到一半蒲熠星就跑神了，他最近精神确实不济，这两天更是没怎么睡，一个人开了两千公里。吃饱喝足那困顿劲儿上来，他强撑着眼皮神游太虚。恍惚间想，怎么给自己招惹这么大一麻烦，又一时间想不出答案。 说到最后唐九洲是真难过了，嘴巴瘪着，眼睛红红的，好像要掉眼泪似的。   
蒲熠星回过神来，想给他倒茶，茶壶还空了，只得退而求其次，把自己没碰过的杯子推到他眼前：“天还没塌呢，不至于的。”  
唐九洲捧着已经凉了的茶，眼睛里还有水汽：“我就是不明白，他为什么一定要把他觉得好的东西强加给我，为什么就是不懂呢？”  
你们为什么就是不懂呢！？老子还巴不得和别人一样！   
改不了就是改不了！性取向这东西又不是我能控制的！！   
蒲熠星听到十八岁的自己吼回去，他看见母亲发白的脸色，看见父亲因为愤怒发红的眼睛和手上暴起的青筋，然后那个他能称为家的地方的门在他眼前，砰地一声关上了。   
“相互理解是很难的。”蒲熠星安静地说，“你现在还有机会回头，一直逃的话小心就彻底没了。”  
唐九洲愣愣地抬起头，就看见蒲熠星张了张嘴，又闭上。   
半晌才闷闷地冒出一句：“走吧。”  
走在他前面半步的蒲熠星习惯性地猫着背，走起路来也晃晃悠悠。瘦削的身躯裹在大了一号的套头衫里，端正的五官除了笑的时候总是显得有些疏离。 不仅仅是和人有距离，更像是和整个世界都隔着一层薄薄的雾气，别人看不清他的模样，他也不想看清世界的模样。  
唐九洲突然没来由地觉得，蒲熠星独自从北京一路开来青海，为的不是他口中的旅游，而更像是……  
蒲熠星出门的时候被门槛绊了一下，唐九洲吓了一跳，刚刚未成形的念头也烟消云散，眼疾手快地扯住他的手臂，让他不至于跌倒。  
蒲熠星扶着他的肩膀站起来，露出了一个稍纵即逝的笑容：“谢谢。”  
他闻起来像月亮。   
唐九洲想。   
心脏中有一个角落便是如此没头没脑地，突兀地变空了。  
只要想起蒲熠星的笑容，就会把他的心跳偷走一拍，然后又是一拍。  
  
5.  
蒲熠星盯着天花板，床头钟表发出咔哒咔哒的机械声，在他听来是那么刺耳。他困顿至极，却死活无法入睡。他看着躺在他对面，沾上枕头就昏睡过去的唐九洲，产生了一点近似于嫉妒和生气的情绪。   
手机突兀地亮了，是齐思钧发他的催眠白噪音。   
蒲熠星在黑暗中扯了扯嘴角，有个太懂你的老妈子朋友，有时也让人毛骨悚然。   
他没头没脑地打字：“小齐。”然后突兀地停住了，他还没想好要怎么和别人解释唐九洲，更重要的是没办法解释他的心血来潮，就看到齐思钧飞速回复道：“成为朋友了吗？”   
抱着被子的小青年在睡梦中伸直了腿，蒲熠星不知道怎么又想笑了：“算是吧。”   
“是什么样的人？”   
“话很多的瓜娃子，烦得我嘞，脑壳痛。”   
“听上去不错。”   
“凑合吧，起码不无聊了。”   
“能让我们阿蒲不无聊的人，就是相当不错了。”   
蒲熠星没来得及发表任何反对意见，就看见唐九洲翻了个身，四仰八叉地伸平了四肢，被子也被他踢到一边。他不由自主地爬起来把被子给唐九洲重新掖好，心下叹气，齐思钧的老妈子病毒威力也太厉害了，隔着屏幕都能给他传染个彻底。   
再拿起手机时就看到齐思钧最后回复给他的：“阿蒲，我们只能活在当下。开心点。 ”   
蒲熠星沉默地带上耳机，按下播放键。   
在森林的雨声和唐九洲规律的呼吸声中，他最终还是睡着了。 

6\.   
“塔尔寺？”蒲熠星手一抖，勺子里的粥又落回碗里。   
唐九洲兴致高昂，把手机摆在他眼前：“来西宁怎么能不去塔尔寺！你看所有的旅游攻略都提到了，也绕不了多少路，而且看起来真的很好看，阿蒲~”   
蒲熠星被这突如其来的猛男撒娇呛得直咳，把唐九洲的手扒拉掉放弃挣扎地喊：“先让我吃饭！”   
唐九洲嘴巴咧得老大，知道他这是答应了，开始把自己窝在大厅网上冲浪的收获一股脑地说给他听。   
慢条斯理剥着鸡蛋壳的蒲熠星不知道第几次反思自己怎么就把这聒噪的小孩捡上了车，但现在后悔也为时已晚。他只能往唐九洲的碗里也丢了个鸡蛋，希望能给自己饱受折磨的耳根子换来一丝清净。穿着“大美青海”文化衫的唐九洲有些发愣，筷子戳进鸡蛋里才想起要道谢。   
“怎么，你不吃鸡蛋？”   
“不是。”唐九洲吸了吸鼻子，“我只是……很久没人给我剥过鸡蛋了。”   
一直笑嘻嘻的人，偶尔的悲伤就格外刺目。蒲熠星在突如其来的沉默中艰难咽下干涩的蛋黄，抿抿嘴，有几分不确定地伸出手，轻轻抚上唐九洲的发旋。   
唐九洲没躲开这过于亲密的举动，掌心里刚洗过的发丝又细又软，微微盖过眼眉，看起来人畜无害得乖。   
蒲熠星轻轻拍了他两下，忽然下重手揉乱了他早上认真做好的发型。唐九洲发出一声“我头发啊啊啊啊！！”的凄厉惨叫，他优哉游哉收回手，勾着嘴角咽下最后一口粥。   
离开餐厅时没用他招呼，唐九洲就乖乖地跟上来，依旧开着飞行模式的手机安静地被他握在手里。蒲熠星视线扫过，问出口的却是：“有驾照么？”   
唐九洲连连点头，拍着胸脯和他打包票：“虽然才拿一年，但我老司机了！刚能站着踩到油门我爸就带着我在没人的堆场开大车玩儿……” 他突兀地住了嘴，不自然地咳嗽了几声。一个亮闪闪的东西从天而降，唐九洲手忙脚乱地接住，就看见蒲熠星已经拉开了副驾驶的门，对着呆站在原地的他用带点南方口音的软糯声线催促道：“走不走？又磨蹭又绕路，天都该黑了。”   
一个巨大的笑容绽放在唐九洲脸上，他快步走上前拉开车门，咋咋唬唬地抱怨：“还不是因为阿蒲你吃饭太慢了！”   
蒲熠星对此的反应只是掀了掀眼皮，用调大音量的车载音响盖过了他的抗议。   
不过唐九洲没有夸大事实，他开车确实稳，上手也快，马上就适应了这辆SUV的脾气。对方时不时瞥向他求夸奖的目光实在过于灼热，蒲熠星扯了扯嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地拍了拍手掌：“可以啊唐九洲。”   
不知道戳中他哪个点，唐九洲开始狂笑，在震耳欲聋的kpop里大声喊道：“你还能再敷衍点儿吗！” 

7\.   
五色的经幡，白色的宝塔，磕长头的藏民，煨桑时飘飘摇摇的白烟，黄铜色的转经筒，唐九洲看什么都新鲜。他迈着轻快的脚步跟在来参拜的人后面，从这头走到那头，把沿途的经筒一一抚过，对着它们飞速转动的样子饶有兴致地录小视频。   
蒲熠星没跟着凑那个热闹，站在不远处掏出手机。   
天空很高，也很蓝，晴朗天空下寺庙的金顶熠熠闪光。   
他拍了几张，顿了顿，不知怎么鬼使神差的，把取景框从蓝天白云和耀眼的金顶移到唐九洲的背影上。   
唐九洲个子很高，比他高出大半个头，颀长高挑的身材裹在属于他的长款外套里，竟然出乎意料地合适。高原毫无遮挡的夺目阳光倾洒在他栗色的头发上，给他毛茸茸的后脑勺勾勒出一层薄薄的金边。   
蒲熠星盯着取景框里开心自拍的唐九洲，某种平和的暖意从握着手机的手掌一直传到心口，他眨了眨眼睛，再一次按下快门。   
不明所以的唐九洲等不及了，朝他招手：“干嘛呢蒲熠星！醒个盹儿要那么久啊？”   
他拾阶而上，手顺势揽住唐九洲的后背：“来了来了，催死人了哦。不是在等你自拍吗？”   
“瞎掰。”唐九洲从善如流，和他勾肩搭背地迈过门槛，“我明明是等你等得无聊了才自拍的好么。”   
没有什么游客的正殿格外空荡，空气中弥漫着略显甜腻的奶香味，酥油灯从佛坛最底层一直燃到最顶，灯芯在穿堂的微风里轻轻摇曳。静谧中面目不清的神佛高高端坐，蒲熠星信步从这侧走到另一侧，绕了一圈之后才发现一直跟在他身边低声扯东扯西的唐九洲没跟上来，依旧安静地站在原地。   
他看见小青年光滑的下颌，眼珠一错不错地注视缠着璎珞哈达的鎏金佛像。然后轻闭上双眼，双手合十，灯火在他脸上投下明明灭灭的光影，不笑的侧脸看起来是那么专注。   
有那么一瞬间蒲熠星不由自主地想，此时此刻那个聪明又笨拙的小脑瓜里，究竟许下了什么愿望呢？   
他转过头，看向佛像仿佛洞悉一切的低垂眼眸里。   
他已经想不起来自己上次像唐九洲这样全心全意地祈祷是多久以前了。希望这两个字的重量与日俱增，逐渐成为已经难以承受的重担；现实压得他喘不过气，终于在不断碰壁中渐渐学会当一个合格的大人，和这样的现实和平相处，也和希望落空的自己和平相处。  
他的确不信神。  
但如果可以的话，他的视线落在没有一点笑容的唐九洲脸上，如果能让这个太阳般的小青年再笑起来的话，他稍微信一次应当也没什么关系吧。   
于是蒲熠星有样学样地轻轻合上了手掌，在不知从何处而来的钟声中默念道：是什么都行，希望唐九洲的愿望能够实现。 

8\.   
[阿蒲，以后有机会跟我回老家吧，夏天可凉快了，绝对比你老家舒服。]   
[我们开车去。还可以先绕道去个西安，我还没去过呢。]   
[青海湖当然要去！我只在高中的时候和同学还有老师一起骑车去过，当时油菜花开了一路，可漂亮了！]   
[怎么住……就露营啊？可以点篝火，看星星。]   
[阿蒲。]   
[阿蒲……]   
“阿蒲！蒲熠星！”   
他睁开眼睛。  
开车的唐九洲大呼小叫，指着外面绵延不断的湛蓝湖水：“醒醒，我们到了！”   
“这里竟然有WiFi！把中国O通牛x打在公屏上！”   
蒲熠星一时间没明白他的激动到底是因为青海湖还是因为WiFi，半晌回过神来，难以置信地眨了眨眼睛：“我睡着了？”   
“可不是嘛，睡得老香。口水都流出来了，还打呼噜来着！艾玛，我开玩笑的……”唐九洲注意到他黑如锅底的表情，情不自禁地补充道，“你睡相可好了，我、我一直开车来着，没看你，真的。”   
蒲熠星心说既然是你自己凑上来的，那就不怪我了哦。他伸出手，又一次揉乱了唐九洲的头发。看着唐九洲对着后视镜疯狂整理头发的模样他不禁笑出声，把自己身上的外套重新塞进只穿着短袖的唐九洲怀里，先下了车。   
唐九洲追上来，咔嚓咔嚓地拍了一通，才点着手机屏幕有些沮丧地说：“天好阴啊。”   
广阔湖面上方笼罩着层层叠叠的阴云，本应湛蓝的湖水透着深沉的灰，拍打在岸边的浪花翻出有气无力的白色泡沫。刚刚在塔尔寺看到的太阳仿佛平行世界里的一般，连岸边雪白的牦牛都懒得营业，没什么精神地趴在地上。   
蒲熠星不知道什么时候已经离了他几步远，正定睛看着眼前隐约有绿色透出的一大片荒地。   
“啊，是油菜花！”唐九洲眼尖地认出，不无遗憾地接着说，“如果夏天来的话会很漂亮吧？”   
唐九洲把手机递到蒲熠星眼前，手指一张张滑过晴空下的宝蓝湖水。连绵不绝的油菜花是耀眼的金黄色，在和煦的微风里轻轻摇曳；湖水的波浪绵延不绝，翻出钻石般的浪花，太阳为群山也镀上一层温暖的光辉，天地广阔，山河辽远，一切都那么通透，那么明亮，那么耀眼。   
原来这就是了。蒲熠星在沉默中静静地想，不是花海不漂亮，只是他没在对的时间来。   
他的沉默持续了太久，举着手机的唐九洲胳膊有些发酸。阴天的湖边冷风阵阵，把他露在外面的手指吹得僵硬，唐九洲下意识地吸了吸鼻子，头一次安静地没有做声。   
直到蒲熠星的视线从手机上移开，落在他苍白的脸上，近乎是温和地道：“冷就先回车上去吧，我再待一会。”   
唐九洲想说我不冷，我陪你吧，可他看了看对方紧绷的下颌，抿成一条线的嘴唇，又把那句话咽了下去。   
是蒲熠星想一个人待着。他不要他的陪伴。   
唐九洲走出几步再回头的时候，看见蒲熠星站在那里，苍茫天地间好像只有他一个人迎着风静静伫立，五色经幡在风中猎猎作响，单薄的身躯在一片寂静深灰中望着雾霭深沉的湖水，目光透过苍茫湖光，看向某个不可及的地方，找着某个无法挽回的人。   
巨大的孤寂突然击中了唐九洲，不属于他的灭顶悲伤顺着冷风缠紧了他的四肢，像是头一次意识到自己身处高原，他在掠夺般的冰冷窒息中几乎落下泪来。   
唐九洲逃一般地跑回车上，暖风开到27度，依旧冷得打颤。   
后座上除了他们离开西宁时买的吃的之外，两个勉强可以称得上是行李的背包紧紧靠在一起。一个是他的，从学校直接跑出来时候背的，放着暂时用不上的书本和邵明明塞给他的充电器。而另一个是蒲熠星的，比他的大不了多少，敞开的拉链能看见里面塞了两件换洗衣服，一个洗漱包，再没有其他的东西。   
没有相机，没有路线图，没有常备药品，所有普通人出门旅行会带的东西那里面都没有。   
唐九洲缓缓转过头，目光落在向着这边走来的蒲熠星古井般平淡无波的脸上。那个一度未曾成型的念头再一次如同潮落后的滩涂般渐渐显露，让他的耳朵突兀地嗡鸣了起来。 

9\.   
离开景区的时候，握方向盘的人换成蒲熠星。   
唐九洲终于得了空，把手机伸出窗外狂拍。离城市越远，他的快乐似乎就越饱满，戈壁，荒漠，湖水，每一个都能获得他由衷的赞叹。阿蒲你看这个，阿蒲你看那个的声音此起彼伏，蒲熠星看着他探出窗外的大半个身子，心说还好来往都没车，不然他和唐九洲必定得陈尸公路：唐九洲死于被大车刮蹭，他死于开车分心。   
他拍了拍唐九洲尚且留在车内的肩膀：“你坐好点，起码把安全带系上。”   
小青年缩回车里的时脸被风吹得通红，轻快系上安全带，献宝似的把手机举到他面前：“阿蒲，这——”   
很突兀的，蒲熠星踩下刹车，轮胎抱死的时候发出巨大的摩擦声。唐九洲被安全带狠狠扯了个趔趄， 没握紧的手机从指缝间滑落·，感觉自己连肋骨都被勒断了几根。  
他发出一声短促的痛呼：“提醒我系安全带的重要性也不用这样吧！！”   
蒲熠星抱歉地笑了下，手指轻点车窗，示意他去看。   
唐九洲龇牙咧嘴地顺着望出去，不由得屏住了呼吸。   
有着漂亮环棱双角的野生羚羊警觉地抬起头来，又低下去，三五成群地聚成一小团，在他们前面不过二十米的地方正试探性地想要横跨公路。   
“是黄羊。也叫普氏原羚，数量比大熊猫还少。”蒲熠星静静地熄灭引擎，“因为过度放牧，已经很少会出现在离公路这么近的地方了。”   
太阳再次从云层后探出头来，耀眼的金光恰好照亮了他们面前的旷野，空荡的笔直公路越过山岗消失在天际，远处的山脊上经年不化的积雪映出千万年时光凝成的璀璨光辉。与他们截然不同的自然造物，曼妙如同精灵的身姿，在同一片湛蓝苍穹下，要和他们分享同样的前路。   
太阳的光影，野生的羚羊，旷野的风，湖水隐约的潮湿味道，一切都奇迹得恰到好处。   
唐九洲被这距离北京两千两百公里的奇迹昧住了，无数的情感从他心底涌出，流过四肢百骸，又加速冲回他的心脏里。让他没来由得眼眶发酸，眼珠一错不错地看着，连手机都忘了去捡。   
身侧的蒲熠星嘴角噙着笑，整个人趴在方向盘上，近乎是松弛的。   
“运气不错啊，唐九洲。”   
羚羊轻盈地越过公路，如同来时那样，很快消失在无垠的旷野里。  
“阿蒲。”唐九洲低声喊他的名字，“我做错了吗？”   
“我不知道。”蒲熠星轻声应道，“这个答案得靠你自己去找。”   
“但你的路还长着呢，慢慢找也没什么不好。”   
蒲熠星说着，重新启动了车子。   
唐九洲低头去捡手机的时间似乎有点太长，抬起来的时候鼻尖像是撞到了什么东西似的，有点红彤彤的。他扭过头看向窗外假装看风景，按亮手机又暗灭，很久才打破沉默轻声问道：“阿蒲，你要去哪儿啊？”   
连绵不断的荒漠和黄沙，向着他们靠近，又飞速退后的山脊。不管是去程，还是回程，目之所及的公路都无比空荡，天地间仿佛只剩下这一辆车，两个人。   
蒲熠星听出他的弦外之音，猫咪一样的琥珀色眼珠在他身上转了一圈，用调笑的语气问：“怎么，害怕了？”   
唐九洲转过头：“不是。”  
他靠近了点，目光炯炯：“不管你去哪儿，我会陪着你的。”  
蒲熠星手里的方向盘打了滑，多亏他买的SUV质量过关，硬生生地稳住了。他飞快地扭过头，好像突然对空无一人的公路产生兴趣，再不肯分给唐九洲一个眼神。  
唐九洲终于扳回一城，对着他发红的耳尖爆出放肆的哈哈大笑。   
蒲熠星恼羞成怒，把一袋锅巴脆大力糊在他脸上：“唐九洲！”

10.  
蒲熠星接到齐思钧视频邀请的时候，人还站在柜台前结账。他扬起一边眉毛，扫完码才接起来：“啥子事哦？”  
屏幕里两张端正脸庞挤在一起，蒲熠星心说多半没正事，嘴巴更是不饶人：“大老远来秀恩爱就免了，刚吃完晚饭，狗粮实在吃不下了。”  
齐思钧只当没听见，温柔笑笑：“你还好吗？”  
旁边同样笑眯眯的周峻纬更干脆，单刀直入问道：“就你一个人？那小朋友呢？”  
蒲熠星难以置信的目光落在齐思钧脸上，对方不好意思地吐吐舌头，用口型回他：抱歉。  
接过店家递过来的外卖打包，他毅然决然地换成语音：“信号不好，卡成PPT了。你们刚说什么，没听清。”  
对面传来很轻的脚步声，然后是阳台门被拉开又关上的声响，齐思钧的声音更清晰了些：“你看起来挺有精神的我就放心了。”  
“替我向九洲问好。”  
整个县城只有国道的一条主路，蒲熠星走在回宾馆的路上，左手边是落日余晖照亮的，一望无际的波光粼粼的湖水。他用肩膀和耳朵夹着手机，腾出一只手来点燃一支烟，另一只手腕上挂着的塑料袋随着他的动作晃晃悠悠的，餐盒底部突然有些歪，他边伸出手试着把它扶正，边思考着什么缓缓开口：“小齐。”  
“我好像又做错了。”  
“你为什么这么觉得？”齐思钧的声音一如既往，蒲熠星好像能看见他倚靠在绿植边，静静等着他下文的样子。   
蒲熠星苦笑一声，唐九洲刚刚接了电话没讲两句就和对面吵起来，东北话又急又快，夺门而出的样子还历历在目：“……如果不是我，他恐怕早该尝到苦头回家去了。”  
齐思钧不赞同地开腔：“阿蒲——”  
那餐盒好像故意和他对着干，怎么弄也弄不正，蒲熠星把烟叼在嘴里，另一只手也加入战斗，含混不清应道：“我知道。”  
“我就是觉得……”他的声音低下去，前方不远处，唐九洲抱着膝盖整个人缩成一团窝在湖边一块大石头上，正看着湖水安静地出神。放在身边的手机隔一会就震一下，他也只当没看见。  
太阳缓缓落到地平线以下，天际依旧是明亮的蓝色，却不知怎么都照不亮唐九洲低垂的侧脸。蒲熠星含混地说“我一会再打给你”，不等对方回应就匆匆挂了电话，往前紧走了几步，又慢下来：他有那么一瞬间担心唐九洲真的在哭。  
沉默他在行，哄人实在不是他强项。索性唐九洲只是眼睛发红，情绪看上去还算稳定。   
蒲熠星把手里的外卖举到唐九洲眼前，唐九洲抬头看了他一眼，没动弹。蒲熠星又往前递了递，几乎是怼在他脸上。唐九洲没辙，撇了撇嘴，沉默着把歪斜的盒饭接过抱在怀里。蒲熠星这才得了空，把嘴里的烟拿出来，弹了弹差点掉落到自己身上的烟灰。   
唐九洲看着他指尖被晚风吹得明明灭灭的光点，突然出声：“也给我来根。”  
蒲熠星挑眉，从怀里掏出烟盒连同打火机都递给他。  
相处这两天下来，他没见过唐九洲抽烟，便先入为主以为他不抽，现在看来……  
他啼笑皆非地给疯狂呛咳的小青年拍背顺气，他以为得真没错。   
不熟悉的烟草味又辣又呛，唐九洲咳嗽得停不下来，眼泪夺眶而出，不要钱一样止不住地流，啪嗒啪嗒地落在石头上，化为一小片洇湿的痕迹。他狼狈地用手掌抹掉眼泪，却只是越抹越多，只得死死地咬住嘴唇，重新把脑袋埋进膝盖里。  
一米八多的大高个，现在看来孤单又小只得有些可怜。   
蒲熠星默默地站在原地，半晌深深地叹了口气。一边在心里唾弃自己的多管闲事，一边把这一切归结于老妈子病毒的二次传染，将自己接下来的行为都推给远在几千公里外的好友脑袋上。   
他伸出手，把形单影只的唐九洲揽进了怀里。   
我就是觉得，他听见自己的声音在脑海中回荡，不能放着他不管。  
蒲熠星的胸膛不算厚实，但依旧有着成年男性独一份的可靠和暖意。一直压抑着声音的唐九洲喉咙间发出一声破碎呜咽，像落水的人终于抓住了一根浮木那样死死地扒住他的肩膀，在蒲熠星的肩头放声大哭。   
身旁的蒲熠星依旧沉默，但揽住他肩膀的手却热得发烫。猫咪一样的眼睛是清浅的棕，琉璃般盛满明亮的月光，温热的呼吸喷在他侧颈，另一只手轻而又轻地拍着他的后背，像是极力想给他一点微不足道的安慰。   
巨大的月亮不知何时爬上山脊，在湖面筑出通天的银路。清冷而耀眼的光洒在他们身上，又让他们的影子互相纠缠，像是并蒂而开的花，从对方身上汲取着赖以生存的养分。   
他们在月夜里相拥 。   
“他不要我了。”渐渐冷静下来的唐九州声音闷闷地说，“他说宁可没有过我这个废物儿子，叫我自个上外面自生自灭去，最好死在大西北，让狼吃了，省得回去碍他的眼。”  
“……好巧。”蒲熠星慢悠悠没什么感情地回，“这话也有人和我说过，但你看我现在还活得好好的。”  
唐九洲愣了一愣，倏忽破涕为笑：“这是安慰人应该说的话吗？”  
蒲熠星耸耸肩，左脸写着：爱听听，右脸写着：不听滚，脑门横批：真的不会安慰人。   
但唐九洲想自己可能也是个怪人，还真就因为这骚操作好受多了。  
心情多云转晴之后肚子就咕咕叫了起来，蒲熠星瞥了他一眼，状似无意道：“刚听店老板说，天黑不要在外面乱晃，附近可能真的有狼。”  
唐九洲鸡皮疙瘩起了半身，忙不迭从大石头上跳下来，抱着尚有余温的外卖盒大叫到：“噫！！！那咱赶紧回吧！！阿蒲，快！”  
说着来抓他的手腕，不由分说地带着他往有光的地方跑。   
蒲熠星大学毕业之后就没再这样疯狂跑过了，恍惚间获得了一种堪称解脱的隐秘快乐，情不自禁地笑出了声。这小孩，实在太好玩了。情绪来得快去得也快，直白得像摊开的书，不管是伤心还是快乐都全心全意，满溢而出的情感像是火焰，热烈得要把他的手腕灼伤。   
“九洲。”  
唐九洲在路灯下停下脚步，回过头疑问地看向他。   
蒲熠星微微气喘的脸上，眼神温柔又悲伤。  
他回握住唐九洲有一点点薄汗的手，轻声说：“别害怕。”  
“还不是因为你吓我！”唐九洲笑容带点傻气，眼睛汪着晶亮的水光，瞳孔里倒映着月亮，湖水，还有他的模样。   
还是个小朋友呢。  
蒲熠星看着他亮晶晶的眼睛想，用另一只手抚上了他的脸颊。  
外面的世界确实有狼，但也会有你的同类。   
他在那双揉进星光的眼睛里，和自己不期而遇。   
即便你真的回不去了，总有一天会遇到属于你的族群，过你自己的生活。   
唐九洲的眼睛久久地注视着他，然后轻轻地阖上了。几乎是乖顺地蹭进他手心里，镜片下的睫毛轻轻颤动，像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀，轻而易举地在他心里掀起遮天蔽日的狂风。   
一切都会好的。  
他踟躇了一瞬间，最终还是倾身向前，轻柔地吻上了唐九洲的嘴唇。   
所以，别怕。   
蒲熠星的呼吸有眼泪，薄荷和烟草的味道，刚刚让人无法忍受的辛辣，此时却像精酿的酒，陈年的香，只需要一点点就让人心醉神迷。   
唐九洲在自己的犹如擂鼓的心跳声中，电光火石间突兀地想：   
他尝起来也像月亮。   
  
11.  
当晚蒲熠星难得睡了个整觉，醒来时看见眼底一大片青黑的唐九洲反倒吓了一跳：“你怎么回事哦？”  
唐九洲有气无力：“还不是因为你，我高考前都没失眠过。”  
“你得对我负责——”  
蒲熠星一口牙膏沫全喷在镜子上，咳了半天才勉强挤出半句：“我是亲了你又不是shui……”  
“啊啊啊！！！不要说了！！！” 唐九洲大叫着把枕头丢在他脑袋上， “不要再让我想起来了！！”  
抱着枕头叼着牙刷的蒲熠星眨了眨眼睛，看着对方尖叫着夺门而出飞速跑远的背影，慢了半拍地露出一个笑容：逗小孩，真的太好玩了。   
直到他发动汽车开上国道，副驾上的唐九洲还是整个人裹在外套里用后背对着他。不仅不说话，连歌都不听了，车里安静得吓人。  
不知道什么时候已经习惯了热闹的蒲熠星也有点讪讪，难得主动搭话道：“去德令哈的路上你有什么想去的地方么？”  
唐九洲动了动。   
蒲熠星补充：“去哪里都行。”  
唐九洲爬了起来：“真的？”  
蒲熠星点点头，唐九洲掏出手机上的记事本，对照着一个一个输进导航里，看得蒲熠星频频咋舌：“可以啊唐九洲，你这都什么时候查的？”  
被夸奖的唐九洲脸上已经崩不住笑了，不存在的尾巴快乐得直摇，还装模作样地清清嗓子，努力板着脸说：“就，随手找的，没费什么功夫。”  
蒲熠星心里笑成瓜皮，面上还得陪着他演戏，拉长了声音：“哦——”  
唐九洲没有他那么厚的脸皮，斜睨他一眼，红着脸打开了车载音响。   
车辙碾碎太阳，微风拂过发丝，山脊混进油彩的橙红。   
天空之境，盐湖，草甸，小火车，外星人遗址，偶尔飞过的鹰，路边的小兔子，唐九洲眼可见地重新快乐起来。蒲熠星松了口气，连唐九洲拖着他各种自拍也都好脾气地应了。   
当晚，蒲熠星坐在巴音河边，锤着快走废了的腿翻手机相册时，苦中作乐地想：要不是唐九洲，他还不知道这世界上有这么多神秘又无聊的景点呢。照片里的唐九洲毫无阴霾笑得开心，胳膊搭在他肩膀上，格外亲昵的样子让蒲熠星不由得也勾了勾嘴角，手指轻点，标记了小红心。   
他心血来潮点进微信。这个号上朋友不多，也没什么人发朋友圈，所以唐九洲头像上的小红点就格外显眼，八百年不刷一次的蒲熠星不知怎么，鬼使神差地点了进去。   
唐九洲的状态显示在第二条，另外一条1分钟前的消息顶在最上面，是他本科一个有过几面之缘的学妹订婚的消息。他和学妹称不上熟识，但很明显这位共同好友去参加了订婚party，还拍了不少照片。蒲熠星看了看缩略图，不感兴趣地打算滑走，无意间碰到了赞，再取消又显得太过刻意，于是干脆放着：偶尔祝福一下别人也不算什么坏事，是吧。  
他这样安慰着自己，很快把这茬抛之脑后，点开唐九洲发的九宫格本想细看，手机就突兀地震了起来。   
齐思钧的消息一条接着一条：“阿蒲。”  
“你看见了？”  
然后是语音通话的邀请。   
蒲熠星一头雾水，心说什么和什么我就看见了，还惦记着没看见的唐九洲的朋友圈，想也不想地干脆接通了语音。   
挂了电话的唐九洲立马在河边找蒲熠星的人影，激动的心情让他像是长出翅膀般脚步轻快，迫不及待要第一时间把这个好消息和蒲熠星分享。   
视线锁定坐在凉亭里的蒲熠星时他眼睛一亮，步履不停地整个人扑到蒲熠星后背上，开心地在他耳边大叫道：“阿蒲！！我们赢了！我做架构的那个算法赢了国家一等奖！！！连清北都被我们……”  
怀里蒲熠星的身躯在听见清北的时候稍微颤抖了下，连他也觉出不对，停下话头，小心翼翼地探头去看：“阿蒲，怎么了？”  
安静坐着的蒲熠星缓缓转过脸来，神情是一片纯粹的空白，唐九洲仿佛能听到他关节干涩扭动时的咯吱作响。他皮肤本就白皙，高原的太阳也没能让他染上多少颜色，此时此刻双眼失焦面无表情的样子像极了科幻电影里没被启动的仿生人。   
仿生人阿蒲眨了眨眼，半晌，手缓缓抬起，放在他的头顶上，挤出了一个堪称破碎的勉强笑容：“厉害啊。恭喜。”  
唐九洲一腔热血瞬间冷却，身体僵硬着生生地受了蒲熠星毫无灵魂的称赞，心里不知道为什么慌得不行，在他缩回手的时候闪电般抓住了他的手臂：“到底怎么了？”  
蒲熠星没挣脱，突然对唐九洲沾满了灰和土的篮球鞋起了兴致似地低下头：“……没，一点琐事罢了。”  
“阿蒲——”  
蒲熠星打断了他：“你什么时候回北京？”  
唐九洲猝不及防被他截住话头，愣了愣还是老实答道：“颁奖礼是下周一。”  
蒲熠星像是滑不留手的鱼，不知怎么就从他的手指间轻易溜走，“哦”了一声，率先走出凉亭，“德令哈有回西宁的飞机，一会回去查查吧。”  
笼罩在蒲熠星周身的雾气又回来了。  
跟着走进诗歌陈列馆的唐九洲近乎是绝望地想，以一种轻柔，又毋庸置疑不可辩驳的态度把他远远推开。  
蒲熠星默读诗歌的眼神安静又专注，唐九洲的思绪却平静不下来，要把他的脸颊盯出个洞来似的，用力地盯着蒲熠星没什么表情的侧脸。  
内心被自作多情的悲伤和要抓住他领子高声质问的冲动来回用力撕扯：那如果是这样的话，昨晚的吻又算什么？ 你是在可怜我吗？   
唐九洲看着看着，看到眼眶发热，转过头用力地擦了擦眼睛。   
他们回到主路上，身侧巴音河静静流淌，河岸的造景光映亮宽广的河面，蓝绿色的波光闪烁，像是不慎落入河水中的春意。  
在其他地方，夏天已经悄然造访，在这里却也只是让风里稍稍有了一丝温暖的气息。   
唐九洲穿着外套却依旧浑身冰冷。他站住脚步，喊他的名字：“蒲熠星。”  
“嗯。”  
唐九洲看着他，第三次问出了那个问题：“你要去哪儿啊？”  
蒲熠星对着眼前的青石铺成的步道沉默良久。   
“和你没关系。”他最后说。   
  
12.  
蒲熠星再醒来的时候，唐九洲已经不见了。   
借出去的外套被仔细洗过，挂在简陋衣柜里，他的外套边上。   
他在一片静寂中洗漱，周遭的空气在静谧中变得格外沉重，唐九洲好像带走了他周围的氧气，连呼吸这样简单的小事都要花费三倍更多的力气。 高原反应这个字眼终于找到机会出现在他被唐九洲塞得满满当当的脑海里，缠上他的双腿，把他拖进不断下坠的泥沼。  
蒲熠星穿戴整齐，握上门把的瞬间突然意识到，他本来也没什么赶要去的地方。今天原本的预定，都是昨天的唐九洲一个字一个字输进导航里的。而现在唐九洲不在了，他便没理由一个人在荒芜公路上开好几个小时的车，去看自己并不感兴趣的东西。   
他把自己摔回床上，透过指缝盯着雪白的天花板发呆。   
不知道哪里传来的电子仪器“嘀”的轻响，头顶房客拖着脚步走路的声音，偶尔响起的洗澡时的水声。   
蒲熠星大睁着双眼：毫无计划的人生，原来是这样的。   
虚无。   
无处可逃的虚无宛如海啸，铺天盖地兜头而下，彻底吞噬了他。   
茫然无措的少年时代，他埋头在山一样的试卷里，每分每秒都要拼尽全力去成为父母眼里完美的孩子来换一点少得可怜的关爱；跌跌撞撞的青年时代，他的努力被自己称为家人的人全盘否定，于是他不得不和自己少数派的身份作战，输得多，赢得少，但总还是从这不讲理的世界手里争下点东西。   
……争下了点什么呢？   
他翻来覆去地看着自己光洁手掌，握笔留下的厚重茧子经年不退，可除此之外，他的掌心空空如也。   
少年人脸颊的温热触感化为闪电从不可知处来，陡然击中了他：唐九洲微微颤动的眼睑，慌张时吞下的唾沫，细微的眼泪和烟尘味道，还有仿佛响在他耳边的，坚强有力飞快搏动的心跳声。   
蒲熠星合上手掌，把尚有余温的手抱在心口，闭上了眼睛。   
直到下午略带一丝金黄的太阳光洒在他脸上，蒲熠星才悠悠转醒。他已经很久没有过这样神清气爽地醒来过，一时间思维无比清晰，那张只存在于记忆中的旅行计划便丝毫毕现地出现在他眼前。   
他坐起来。   
蒲熠星此行，确实有个目的地。  
他很久以前，就听人无数次地描绘过那里的样子。加班加到头昏脑胀的周末，喝酒喝到吐的酒局，在医院里赶报告的春节，他一次又一次地在脑海里勾勒出那里的景色，还有见到那样绝景时身边的人露出的笑容，曾经那点堪称希望的东西，将他无数次地从绝望中拯救。  
他穿上外套，想了想，还是把另外一件也带上了。  
信步走出走廊，走下楼梯。  
即便最后无论如何都只剩他一个人，这场旅行的终点，他也该去看看的。  
这样想着，因此他突然看见在大厅桌边坐着的唐九洲时，呼吸不由得一窒。   
小青年一如初见，穿着大叉会闪光的潮牌T恤，破洞牛仔裤，AJ篮球鞋。眼前散着一大片书本，手机支在跟前，在放某堂课的录像。看一会就抬头瞥一眼楼梯，不知道这样的动作短短半天他做过多少遍，因此蒲熠星站在那里的时候，他第一眼竟然没认出来地移开视线，隔了两秒才意识到自己看到什么似的，兴奋地喊出了声：“蒲熠星！”  
蒲熠星脑子有点乱，走起路来左脚绊右脚，也不知道自己是怎么挪到唐九洲跟前：“你怎么……”  
唐九洲飞快收拾着桌子上零零散散的东西，一股脑地都塞进背包里，嘴比手还快，叭叭叭开始和他抱怨：“害憋提了，淡季飞机隔一天才一班！最早明天下午才能飞！正好要回去上课的话落下的作业怎么着都得补了，这不是怕在屋里看视频吵到你嘛我就干脆出来坐了……”  
他极为自然地接过蒲熠星另一只手里拿着的外套穿好，背包“喀嚓”一声拉好拉链甩到肩膀上，叽叽喳喳地和他说话：“阿蒲，咱走吧？这破作业太费脑子，我都饿死了……走之前先去吃点东西好不好？”  
蒲熠星没动，安静地站在原地，抬起头看向他：“如果你之后发现不顺路，可就回不来了。”  
唐九洲像是没听懂似的，笑容比午后时分的阳光还温暖些：“之前说了吧，我会陪你的。”  
“反正我就赖上你了。”  
“我喜欢这样跟着你，随便你带我去哪里~”  
他说着说着不管不顾地唱了起来，唱完可能是也觉得傻里傻气，又自顾自地咯咯咯笑，迈开长腿，先他一步，一头扎进显出融金般色彩的广阔天地里。   
蒲熠星慢了半拍，看了看衣服被唐九洲拿走后的空荡右手，一点点阳光落在他的手心里，只需要往前迈步，那点微小的光芒便很快也能将他整个人紧紧包裹。  
“蒲熠星！干嘛呢！我真的要饿死了，马上就死，立刻就死！”  
他像是突然从梦中惊醒，下意识地攥紧了手掌，把那点光明狠狠地扼杀在手心里。插上口袋，状似随意地和唐九洲呛起来：“催催催，你改叫唐九催好了哦——”  
“啊！？”唐九洲还真就捧场地装模作样哀嚎，“不要，太难听了！！”

13\.   
蒲熠星拒绝了唐九洲主动要开车的提议，难得地显出骨子里头的那一点执拗来：“这段路还是我开吧。”   
可能是为了不让他难堪，很快又补充道：“回程的时候你可就不能偷懒了。”   
齐思钧要是也在车上，可能要惊讶地瞪大眼睛：什么时候他们说话比朝天椒还呛的阿蒲也学会主动给人台阶下了？   
但他不在，唐九洲对自己享受的特权无知无觉，只是点点头，干脆地应道：“知道了！”   
“星空营地是吧？唔，我找找……”   
“导航上找不到的，是个只在摄影和越野圈子里有名的小众目的地。”   
闻言对他无条件信任的唐九洲放弃得也快，把自己舒舒服服地安置在座椅里，随意地问：“那你怎么知道的？”   
车里的空气诡异地安静了一瞬间，唐九洲以为自己又说错话，正要道歉，就听蒲熠星答道：“从一个本地朋友那里听来的。他高中时候跟学校去采风的时候住过。在湖边上，落日很漂亮。晚上会点篝火，还有据说‘这辈子见过最美的星空’。”   
唐九洲敏锐地察觉到这段谈话的内容远比“朋友”所能拥有的含义更亲密，蒲熠星又说：“就是我前男友，昨天订婚了，对象是我直系学妹，他们俩当初认识甚至还是我介绍的。”他瞥了被突如其来的信息量惊到表情僵硬的唐九洲一眼，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“就是觉得你也许想知道。忘了吧。”   
唐九洲张口结舌了好一会，好容易找回自己声音：“你来青海也是为了他吗？”   
以蒲熠星的性子，这样的私人话题多半会被他轻易避开，没想到蒲熠星迅速又坚决地否定：“我是为了我自己。”   
“有一个人被困在二十岁太久，我想救他，就这么简单。”   
唐九洲看着蒲熠星戴着墨镜的侧脸，那个问题早在他能制止之前就自己溜了出来：“你为什么要现在告诉我这些？”   
“为什么呢？”蒲熠星想了想，嘴角上挑着，眼睛里却没有一丝暖意，“怎么说，自然而然？可能就和一把枪出现在电影里就注定被击发那样，既然有了一个谜面，谜底也总该有被揭晓的那一天。”   
“而你恰好在这里。”   
“……阿蒲，我听不懂你说什么。”   
蒲熠星露出了一点真切笑意：“那也挺好的，人类一无所知的时候才最快乐。”   
“这个我好像听懂了……你不光说我笨，还嫌我只会傻乐。”   
“我说真的。”蒲熠星从平整的国道拐下一条砂石筑的土路，两道深深的车辙把他们引向柴达木盆地深处，本就摇摇欲坠的最后一格信号，彻底地消失变成了无服务的字样。   
以唐九洲原本的性子，他也许应该惊慌一下，但既然握着方向盘的是蒲熠星，他就不觉得害怕了，也因此没错过对方低声说出的那句：“我想你一直快乐。”   
这辆SUV不愧全系列顶配，开上烂路时依旧安稳。唐九洲在砂石飞溅崩得底盘当啷作响的背景音里，顺着蒲熠星的话语思索着说：“我刚出北京的时候是挺丧气的，觉得全世界都是我爸的眼线，所有人都和我对着干，我和他肯定得死一个不然这事完不了那感觉。”   
“你别笑，如果你和我一样在火车站被人追着跑，坐个大巴在服务区买零食都能叫卡车司机认出来，你肯定也和我一样。”   
“但后来，我不是遇上你了吗。”   
唐九洲撑着下巴，说到这里回头向蒲熠星灿然一笑：“那时候我就信了，这世界上还是有奇迹存在的。”   
“遇见你就是我的奇迹。”   
蒲熠星这回有了应对经验，憋住一口气死死地把住方向盘，才算是避免了车辆侧翻的惨剧。唐九洲知道他不擅长应对直球，也没期待他会回应，只开怀地笑出了声：他渐渐地在让蒲熠星哑口无言这件事上找到了一丝不足为外人道的乐趣。  
他很快换了个话题：“我还是第一次一个人跑到离家这么远的地方。”   
“高中毕业一个人坐火车去北京的时候，还以为这就会是我这辈子出过最远的远门儿，心里老骄傲了。觉得自己终于长大成人，到了让他刮目相看的时候了。”   
“现在想想，成年人哪会凭着意气就离家出走跑到无人区来呢？”   
蒲熠星嗤笑一声：“这个问题你可真就问错人了。”   
唐九洲这才想起旁边这位成年人也是凭着意气翘班翘家，跑到无人区治情伤，不自觉笑了出来：“咱俩半斤八两，都挺完蛋的。”   
SUV的挡风玻璃被飞石砸出一个小坑，蒲熠星不禁肉疼地咋咋嘴：“你最好祈祷这一切都真的值得，不然等我回北京完蛋的人肯定又多一个。”   
唐九洲哈哈大笑，还真就双手合十，对着窗外的流云拜了几拜：“请保佑蒲熠星——”   
旁边的人不着痕迹地支棱起耳朵，就听见副驾驶的小青年喃喃道：“我也想他一直快乐。”   
蒲熠星在紧急制动的报警声里红着脸想： 平心而论唐九洲的确是个不错的旅伴，就是多少有点废车。 

14\.   
事后想来，那的确是唐九洲此生见过最为壮绝的落日。   
没有任何一种语言一个字眼可以描绘他当时看到的景象，如果他有幸见证地球初生的时刻，静默承载无数生物亿万万年的大地，经历的第一场日落就该是这样。   
苍穹之下，云层之上，山巅积白雪；黄沙岩石，层层叠叠的雅丹红，零星的绿植，万丈光芒将整个湖面点亮，宛如融化的金子。随着太阳渐渐落下，金色变为橙红，光照不见的地方，湖水渐渐显出它本来的颜色。掺进天空，大海，翡翠，蓝宝石，大自然用尽所有的想象力，才会在一处湖水中安排如此多不同的蓝色如此多的渐变，美得不像是现实中能出现的景象。唐九洲以为自己身在梦里，张着嘴巴看了好久才想起拿出手机，机械地按下快门，只因再精细的人工造物，在这样极致霸道，连呼吸都能夺走的自然之美面前都要败下阵来。   
蒲熠星望着惊掉下巴的唐九洲，露出自己都没意识到的微小笑容。  
那的确是个奇迹。   
他们共同生活在名为北京的巨大城市里，也许在某个地铁站擦肩而过，也许吃过同一家网红烧烤，又也许，曾经有无数次和彼此相遇的机会。蒲熠星插着口袋天马行空地想，他和唐九洲外形条件都还算不错，出身院校也称得上大名鼎鼎，说不定平行世界的他们，会因为某个契机，某档节目，某个跳脱的企划，成为很好的朋友也说不定。 会半夜出去喝酒唱K，周末约着密室逃脱，逢年过节一大群人开着车，热热闹闹地跑到这里来，笑着在网红景点拍很多无聊照片，然后在星空下醉得东倒西歪。   
他确实不喜欢人际交往，可如果是和唐九洲的一起的话，那样的生活好像也不赖。   
但现实的他们依旧素不相识，像两条平行线，马不停蹄地各自奔向彼此的尽头。只是恰好在距离北京几千公里的地方，一头撞进对方的生活，在现实的夹缝中艰难喘息，并肩看着这样美如幻梦的落日。   
可那又怎么样呢？   
蒲熠星松开牵着唐九洲的手，看着他的背影沿着湖岸边越走越远。   
他还是要回到自己的生活里去。   
回到前路光明，有良人相伴，虽然也要跌跌跟头，蹭破点皮，但能获得“尘世间的幸福”的那个生活里去。那个他十八岁和家里出柜闹翻，又或者十四岁透过教室的窗户，视线不是落在田径队的女队员而是男队员的时候，就彻底无缘了的生活。   
名为唐九洲的太阳的确短暂地照亮了他一瞬，可太阳总是要落的。   
最后一丝光明也跟着缓缓下落的太阳从他眼里消散，夜幕迅捷无声地降临，月亮隐没不见，银河的轨迹缓缓显露，漫天星辰静静落进湖水里。流星一颗接着一颗飞速划过，安静的风里，只有水轻轻拍岸的声音。   
这里比他无数次梦见过的还要好，那个人自始至终，的确没有骗过他。   
渐渐走远的唐九洲没有回头，蒲熠星眨眨眼，冰凉的泪水从他脸颊滑落，在湖水中消失了形迹。   
是他不配拥有太阳。   
蒲熠星在湖水的倒影里，看见了二十岁的自己。   
时光的另一头，二十岁的他静静回望，像是看着火焰燃尽后的灰。   
我终于还是来见你了。他向着那个自己伸出了手，如果来这里的是你，会说什么呢？   
[阿蒲，他那天来的时候，我刚好有工作，只有峻纬在。]   
如果你看到今天，会坚持，还是会放弃？   
[他没给你带请柬，说给了你也不会去，只让我们给你带句话。]   
会大哭，会大笑，还是会扯扯嘴角，满不在乎？   
[我不想听。]   
广袤无垠的天际缓缓展开，天上的星星像是被牵引着，落到他身边。  
热量飞速消散在水里，他不知道什么时候开始便感知不到自己的四肢，在冰冷的水里漂浮，像漂浮在寂静无声的真空宇宙。  
他不再觉得冷了。   
[他说对不起。]   
他看见这场漫长旅途的终点，看见银河坠落，看见黑暗湖底蔓延开的壮丽星河。   
他看见自己 。  
[够了！我真的不想听。]   
他看见……唐九洲。   
跨越十年时光，劈开混沌宇宙，湿漉漉的，狼狈的，分不清脸上是水痕还是泪痕的，堪称凄厉地叫喊他名字的唐九洲。焦急的脸倏忽间陡然放大，少年人不管不顾地向着他伸出手，手指死死地扣住他的肩膀，攥紧他的手臂，温热的躯体紧紧贴着他的，想把他们两人一齐带回岸边。   
你怎么又在哭啊，蒲熠星想，放着我不管不就好了吗？   
明明都收拾好东西了，为什么还要折回来，撒那种查一查航班信息就能戳穿的谎？   
蒲熠星的思绪陷入不可知的混沌，任由他拽着，好像他们两人还坐在车上，开往某个百公里以外的未知景点，说些只为打发时间的屁话那样散漫又轻松地问：“九洲，你会不会游泳哦？”   
不会游泳的唐九洲呛进好几口又冷又咸的湖水，死死咬着牙，他现在只想把这人拖上岸，好找块趁手的石头把他的脑壳敲开看看到底是进了多少水：“少废话！你是聋了吗你？！刚喊你那么半天没听见啊！”   
蒲熠星本就白的皮肤现在更是惨白，最后一点温度的血色也彻底褪尽了，用仅剩的余力朝他笑笑，看上去有点痞，又好像满不在乎：“抱歉，没想把你卷进来的。”   
“个屁！你要真觉得对不起我一开始就别进去啊！！你——”   
是不是一开始就抱着要消失在这里的念头才来的？  
唐九洲一口气差点上不来，怀里的蒲熠星越来越重，越来越冷，好几次都差点从他冻得僵硬的手里滑脱。双腿像针刺一样得痛，每一次呼吸都比上一次更艰难。唐九洲快要绝望时脚终于踩上实地，他没有比此刻更感激爹妈给的傲人身高，忙不迭地把蒲熠星也死死抱住拖上岸边。  
蒲熠星气若游丝，眼睛紧闭，声音低得不能再低了，却还是老实答道: “我没想的。”  
唐九洲背起他的时候，自己的腿都在打颤，听见他清浅的呼吸一块大石头才算落了地。肾上腺素退去之后，后怕的心情便占了上风。唐九洲还记得回头去找人发现蒲熠星站在湖中央时心脏都要停跳了的感觉，现在后背上的人冷得像冰，一点活人的体温都没有更是让他怒火中烧，第一次在蒲熠星面前爆了粗：“那你他妈的在想什么呢！？就为了个男的？值当不值当啊？！”   
蒲熠星好像是笑了一声，却没有再回答：他靠在他背上安静地失去了意识。   
唐九洲心跳再次飙上一百六，无视所有不要在高原上剧烈运动的禁忌，开始飞奔。   
你要是敢——你要是敢……   
水雾遮住了他的眼睛，他腾不出手来，只能任由它们顺着脸颊流下，混着盐湖的水，嘀嘀嗒嗒地落了一路。 

15\.   
蒲熠星做了个长梦。   
梦里更年少气盛的他真的接受了那家节目组的邀请，和长了几岁的唐九洲相遇。  
他们凑在一起解了很多谜题，玩实景剧本杀，真人密室逃脱。   
在一片黑暗里，唐九洲紧紧地拽住他的衣袖，声音因为害怕发着抖，小声说：“阿蒲，你离我近点。”   
他无奈笑笑，却也甘之如饴，真的凑近了点，任由唐九洲用力抱住他的手臂。   
于是在无人注意的黑暗里，他得以和他的小太阳紧紧相拥。   
他睁开眼睛。   
目之所及的都是一片纯白，苍白的左手上埋着输液的针，刺鼻的消毒水味扎进他嗡嗡作响的脑袋里，用力地提醒他究竟身处何方。  
听见响动，床边埋头看一本厚重原版心理学教材的周峻纬抬起头，朝他笑笑：“你醒了。”  
说着扶着他坐起，把一杯温水递到他嘴边：“这是德令哈的人民医院。你掉进湖里，突发肺炎，高烧不退，那个小朋友开车把你送来的。”   
温热的水流过他干涸的喉咙，蒲熠星过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“他呢？”   
周峻纬把手上的apple watch递到他眼皮子底下：“已经周一了。你昏迷了三天，他现在应该在从西宁回北京的飞机上。”   
“是吗。”   
坐在简陋木凳上也精致得像在巴黎拍画报的男人看了看他：“你怎么掉进湖里的？”   
蒲熠星张开嘴，声音嘶哑得不像话。他清了清嗓子：“他没和你说？”   
“他说你们去徒步，你滑了一跤。”   
蒲熠星敛下眼睑：“那就是那么回事吧。”   
周峻纬扬了扬眉，双腿交叠，手指交叉地放在腿上，换了一个语气，又一次沉声问：“你怎么掉进湖里的？”   
蒲熠星心下叹气，知道他职业病又犯了，坐直了些，看着周峻纬说：“我走神了。”   
换来一个周峻纬长久的凝视，他们在静默中互相盯着彼此，直到周峻纬先笑起来：“那下次可得小心些。如果不是唐九洲恰好在，你可能就没命了。”   
蒲熠星心不在焉地“唔”了一声，周峻纬低头在自己带来的公文包里翻翻找找，又说：“老齐台里有工作，脱不开身，他说等回北京再和你好好聊聊。”   
听见齐思钧的“好好聊聊”再混不吝如蒲熠星，也不由得发出混合痛苦和绝望的破碎呻吟：“我不想回去了，我要在德令哈定居。”   
周峻纬弯了弯好看的眼眉，把一大堆东西放在他眼前：“别这么说，他还让我带了慰问品。”   
蒲熠星看见自己的工作手机和电脑更是发出哀嚎：“有必要吗！！我还是病号诶！！”  
“老齐说你一休假就生病，果然还是不适合休假，那不如还是早点开始工作吧。”   
蒲熠星嘟嘟囔囔的把身处北京的齐思钧和负责送货的周峻纬都骂了一顿，叹了口气，还是认命地打开手机和电脑。机器蜂鸣运转的间隙周峻纬说：“记得给他发个消息。”  
蒲熠星抬起头，就见周峻纬捞起床尾挂着的那件沾满了黄沙和灰尘的长款外套，光是看就让人不由得去联想这件衣服的主人经历过怎样一番摸爬滚打的悲惨境遇：“我到之前，他一个人在这里守了两天两夜都没合眼。”   
蒲熠星皱起眉头，刚想拒绝，周峻纬就像是能读心似的正色道：“即便是萍水相逢互不相干的陌生人，你也该和救命恩人道个谢。”   
于是他只好闭上嘴巴，拿起床头上泡了水的手机，祈祷着它打不开机才好。然而事与愿违，手机坚挺地亮了起来，他在一众聊天的最上头，点进和唐九洲的对话框。   
删了又打，打了又删，最后只发出四个字：“我没事了。”   
蒲熠星盯着界面看了一会，一向打字飞快的唐九洲这次很久都没有回复，过了好一阵他才想起来对方此时应该在飞机上。   
周峻纬不知道什么时候拎着保温杯去而复返，给蒲熠星空了的杯子倒上热水，温言道：“医生说你能醒过来就算脱离危险了，所以我们明天开车回西宁，去那边的医院观察两天，再坐飞机回北京。”   
蒲熠星没有任何意见，他正忙着查看自己爆掉的工作邮箱。绝望地捏了捏眉心，更绝望的是他的手擅自动了起来，在键盘上飞速打字，一边和HR销假一边发消息给小组里所有人告知自己准备开始远程工作的事。一时间消息铺天盖地，电脑各种应用的提示音此起彼伏，手机同时疯狂震动，蒲熠星按下葫芦浮起瓢，手忙脚乱的样子让周峻纬笑出了声。   
“你这次休假休得太久，该回去了。”   
蒲熠星的动作停了一下，视线越过周峻纬的肩膀，看向窗外。   
云层之上的某个地方，唐九洲就在那里，和他看着同样的蔚蓝天际。   
是该回去了。他想，该回到那个他们素不相识的世界里去。 

尾声   
SUV比他晚了三天到北京，付保险和运费的时候蒲熠星垮着个脸，但无可奈何地在周峻纬的“友善“注视下在承运单上签了名。   
好像只是离开两周，北京就从春末彻底地进入了夏季。   
蒲熠星去齐思钧家里吃了三顿晚饭之后终于获得首肯，得以重新全身心投入到工作里。他不能不说自己确实松了一口气，应付齐思钧比上班累多了。   
无数的数据表格，量化分析，投资报告中，时间水一样地流过。他渐渐把没得到回复的那条消息抛到脑后，连带发生在那片土地上的所有事情都封存起来，决心不到万不得已再不去触碰。只在很偶尔的时候，点进唐九洲的朋友圈，盯着封面上的他们曾一起看过落日出神。  
直到那天一早，他师父也是他上司把他叫过去，递给他一个文件夹：“今年的实习生，你组里差个人吧？给你挑个了最好的。”   
蒲熠星梗着脖子不愿意接：“您去年也说是挑了个最好的给我带，您是没看到哦，那代码写的什么乱七八糟，连我都比他强。”   
撒贝宁把文件夹塞进他手里，谆谆善诱：“这个真不一样。老何面试完就跟我打包票，是有真东西的。据说好多大厂研发都给他offer，但不知怎么就认准咱们了。你好好教，指不准以后一个顶仨，对你死心塌地，当牛做马毫无怨言。”   
蒲熠星被推出办公室，他整整领带，无奈地抹了抹鼻子上碰的灰。认命地边翻开文件夹的封皮，边推开会议室的门：“你好，我是蒲熠星。从今天开始就负责带……”  
“你好。”  
蒲熠星抬起头：“……你。”  
对面青年的颀长身材裹在笔挺的修身西装里，收拾整洁之后，恍惚间竟然有点青年才俊那意思。唯独笑起来的时候，有点傻气的笑容还是一如既往。  
他向着他伸出手：“我姓唐，唐九洲。”   
蒲熠星愣愣地伸出手和他回握，却不知怎么猝不及防地落进一个有着夏日阳光味道的温暖怀抱里。  
“阿蒲，好久不见。”  
“我来找你了。“  
蒲熠星在青年有力的心跳声中缓缓闭上眼睛，叹息着说：“你还真就赖上我了啊。”  
“嗯。”唐九洲笑着，把他抱得更紧了些，“这次一定不会放手了。”  
太阳的确会落下，但也会再一次升起。  
“以后的路，我都陪你。”  
然后再一次，把他照亮。  
蒲熠星勾了勾嘴角，扯住唐九洲的领带把他拉向自己：“那你可得跟紧了。“  
他们原本是两条平行线，要在毫无交集的情况下马不停蹄地各自奔向彼此的尽头。  
只是恰好在距离北京几千公里的地方，一头撞进对方的生活。  
于是，从此线与线交汇。  
他吻上唐九洲的嘴唇，吻上坠落的银河，吻上一个，夏日的奇迹。

-END-


End file.
